Just a Misunderstanding
by nifer-itsumo
Summary: You know how Natarle is always disagreeing with Murrue? Find out what happens when she finds MurrueMwu having a little moment together. Is it jealousy or is it simply anger? I don’t know, you tell me. One-shot


bJust a Misunderstanding  
  
br  
  
Summary – You know how Natarle is always disagreeing with Murrue? Find out what happens when she finds Murrue/Mwu having a little moment together. Is it jealousy or is it simply anger? I don't know, you tell me. One-shot  
  
/bP  
  
Just one of those dull days on the Archangel when ZAFT finally left them alone planning what to do next. Captain Murrue Ramius was lying back on her chair, sighing of relief. But Natarle had to ruin the relaxation once again, like always.   
  
P  
  
"Don't slack off! This won't last for long!" she barked. Murrue rolled her eyes brushing her hair to the side. She noticed the crew was getting a little tired of Natarle. She decided to get out of the heat and got out of her seat. "Captain!" Murrue turned to her slowly.   
  
P  
  
"I'll be back, Ensign. I'm just going to retire for a moment. If we have to engage in battle once again then I'll come running," she said tiredly.   
  
P  
  
"But!" before Natarle could retaliate, Murrue had already entered the elevator and the doors were sealed. She puffed as she swerved back to observe the crew.   
  
P  
  
The elevator came to a sudden stop as the doors slid open and there entered (no, not Mwu) but Kira. Murrue moved to the side as Kira entered.   
  
P  
  
"Relaxing better, Kira?" she smiled. Kira nodded.   
  
P  
  
"The ZAFT units seemed to have backed down a little early."  
  
P  
  
"We have you to thank for that," she said when the doors slid open again. She walked forward and waved goodbye to the young coordinator. She kept walking down the cooridors and into her quarters. She closed the door behind her and fell back onto her bed and cleared her hair from her face. She felt herself always uneasy because of all the attacks made on just one ship. She was glad she had a short time to relax. She sat up when she noticed the doors slid open (still not Mwu), it was Natarle. Murrue sighed disappointedly and looked toward her. "Yes, Natarle?"  
  
P  
  
"I was wondering, captain, if you knew the battle plans for the next attack?" she said suspiciously.   
  
P  
  
"It all depends, Natarle, besides you're in charge of that, I simply command the ship. Please, I'm just trying to catch a breather for the moment," Murrue closed her eyes trying to envision something peaceful. Natarle stood back and glared, but saluted and exited the room. As Murrue heard the doors slide close once more, she came into a relaxed state once more. "Finally…" as sleep almost took her, she sat up narrowly avoiding it. She combed her hair and exited her room. She decided to take another stroll through the Archangel as she found herself in the loading dock. She saw Murdock working with his other assistants. As she observed the repairing done on the Strike and Zero, she noticed a figure coming toward her.   
  
P  
  
"Trying to get away from Natarle?" Mwu said with a chuckle. Murrue still did not look at him as she stared at the men who were repairing the Strike's heavy damages from the recent battle.   
  
P  
  
"Something like that," she spoke plainly, still with a tired tone.   
  
P  
  
"Must be tiring having her nag at you all day long on the ship. You'd think she'd lighten up a bit," Mwu laughed. Murrue turned toward him finally and began walking back the way she came. Mwu followed with his arms relaxed behind his head. "What's with the silent treatment?"  
  
P  
  
"I'm not giving you any treatment, Lieutenant," she said suddenly cruel. Mwu stared at her confused as they walked.   
  
P  
  
"I thought I told you when we were alone to just call me Mwu?" Mwu stated. As Murrue entered her room she went into the bathroom to wash her face, Mwu sat on her bed sniffing the scent around him. "Smells like her," he grumbled to himself.   
  
P  
  
"It's because I sleep there," Murrue said standing in front of him. Mwu froze on spot.   
  
P  
  
"Well, it's a nice smell," he said standing up to face her.   
  
P  
  
"Are you trying to flatter me?" she said raising an eyebrow as Mwu placed his arms around her waist.   
  
P  
  
"Are you trying to question me?" he retaliated with a smile. Murrue glared at him. He defeated her again with another question. He twirled her around and brought her back to him as time passed and all they did was stare at each other. Mwu finally chuckled.   
  
P  
  
"What?" she said with a raised eyebrow.   
  
P  
  
"It's nothing," he shook his head.   
  
P  
  
"No, it's something, tell me, pilot!" she snapped. Mwu tipped her and brought her back up closer to his face, enough to feel her breath. He kissed her as she closed her eyes and responded with her own. It was sweet but made short to another intrusion.   
  
"CAPTAIN!!" Natarle said barging in. Murrue's eyes widened as she pulled away instantly and regained her stature. Natarle stood stiff as she noticed the two shifting uncomfortably. She was ready to question the suspiciousness, but decided to leave it for later. "We have a transmission from Lunar Headquarters, they'd like to do a checkup and they'd like to speak to you, actually the both of you," she said still trying to figure out what the two of them we're doing together, alone in her room. Mwu gave a fake cough.   
  
P  
  
"Well, then I guess we'd be best off leaving now, then. Don't want to leave the big boys waiting," he said exiting the room and walking off to the elevator. Murrue watched as he exited and then met eyes with Natarle once again.   
  
P  
  
"What is it?" Murrue asked grabbing her hat. Natarle glared, but said nothing as she accompanied Murrue out the door. They both walked silently but as they entered the elevator, Natarle decided to question her.   
  
P  
  
"What was the Lieutenant doing in there?" Natarle looked at Murrue slightly looking for any sign of nervousness. Murrue did her best to look as if nothing happened.   
  
P  
  
"I promise you, it was nothing," Murrue gulped as she crossed her toes.   
  
P  
  
"Are you sure? Because it looked like – "  
  
P  
  
"It looked like what, Natarle?" Murrue said staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Natarle gathered her courage and spoke.   
  
P  
  
"It looked like you two were having a more than friendly time!" she exploded. Murrue laughed.   
  
P  
  
"If we were, would you be jealous, Natarle?"  
  
P  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
P  
  
"You sound like you're jealous, Ensign, as if anything happened," Murrue said, smiling to herself. She was safe!  
  
P  
  
"Me, jealous? You must be joking, Captain!" Natarle said taken aback.   
  
P  
  
"If you like the Lieutenant so much that you'd question me if I was having a romantic relationship, then I'd say you should talk to him, you never know what you'll find out if you try," Murrue said exiting the elevator as she stood beside Mwu waiting for the screen to come up again. Natarle exited the elevator still in shock as she sat back in her usual seat in the control room.   
  
P  
  
"Me, jealous?" she sputtered.   
  
P  
  
"Did you say something, Ensign?" a man said beside her.   
  
P  
  
"Get back to work!" she barked. Murrue managed to hear her and laughed to herself.   
  
P  
  
"Now you smile," Mwu said from the corner of his mouth. Murrue rolled her eyes to the side.   
  
P  
  
"I accused her of having more than friendly feelings for you to cover up why you were in my room. I think she's a little angry," Murrue whispered.   
  
P  
  
"The Ensign? A crush on me? I'm flattered, Captain," he chuckled. The screen came on and the meeting began.   
  
P  
  
bAuthor's Note – I was inspired to write this by another Murrue/Mwu story. I've placed it in my favorites. I think I did a good job. I thought I'd make fun of the Ensign for all the trouble she puts Murrue through. Please review.   
  
/bbrhttp:kira.nu/love4all/ 


End file.
